Lullaby
by Shugha
Summary: Jon seeks comfort by a new friend. Sounds terrible I know! but please give it a try! kisses xoxo


**Lullaby **

**Hey guys, I would like to point out that this is my first Fanfic. Its a one-shot and you could consider it a little taste of something big I'm working on. Please help would be appreciated and reviews are always loved.**

**WARNING: Song belongs to the band 'within temptation' and characters belong to GRR Martin **

**Xxx**

**Shugha **

Lily sat by the warmth of the fire. Humming to herself whilst staring into the flames. Ghost, Jon's direwolf, lay by her side resting his enormous head on her lap. Lily heard the oft creak of her bedroom door. Without turning around she rested her and on her hidden blade. She relaxed the moment she realized who it was.

"You shouldn't be sneaking into a woman's bedroom Jon Snow" she said with a hint of a smile

Jon chuckled softly "figured you'd be here you traitor" Jon said whilst patting ghosts head.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Lily asked interested

Jon took a deep breath while looking into the fire. The light of the flames dancing around his face making him look as handsome as ever. Lily quickly looked away when she realized that she was staring.

"Can't sleep" he answered simply

"Bad dreams?"

"You could say that"

They settled into a comfortable silence, both drawn into their own thoughts. Lily couldn't help but think back to her own nightmares. Most every night she would she the face of the people she killed, begging her to help them, but it would always end with her walking way. To say the people she killed did not affect her would be a lie, but that's just part of being an assassin. Lily settled her eyes on Jon again... when an idea hit her. Lily started smiling, well more like grinning.

"I could, you know, sing you a song?" she said almost embarrassed. For a second she thought he did not hear, but just then he turned to face her eyes sparkling and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Really?" he asked amused

"Yeah I am pretty good at singing. I used to sing to my brothers every night, it always worked, ask Ghost it even works for him" she said proudly

"Is that right boy?" he asked Ghost, who has repositioned himself on lily's bed, with a smile. Ghost grunted in reply. Jon looked amused but did not complain

"Okay the give it a try!" he said while laying his head on her lap.

"Close your eyes and relax" she said calmly, Jon obeyed without question. Lily to closed her eyes and thought about with song to sing, finally choosing her favourite. Singing was a talent most fey had but she was considered the best of most the fey. Lily opened her pale blue eyes and returned to staring at the fire, after a moment she started singing.

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh _[2x]_  
She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling,  
Drowning in tears a thousand times.  
Your spirit was floating, your spirit was searching  
On a cloud of dreams.  
A moon beam shines bright in the city of angels  
Guiding the dreamers back to life,  
And they'll do the same every tomorrow  
Till the pain subsides.  
Don't be scared now,  
Close your eyes,  
She holds guard tonight.  
Go forward,  
No remorse,  
Life will take its course.

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh _[2x]_  
She danced with you last night so you will  
remember  
All you have shared, a lifetime.  
The angels were watching and death will be  
waiting  
Until the time is right.

Don't be scared now,  
Close your eyes,  
She holds guard tonight.  
Go on forward,  
No remorse,

Life will take its course.  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh _[2x]_  
Hold on to memories,  
See what lies ahead.  
Life will go on and we are one  
With every step you take.  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh yeah ohhh  
Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah ohhhh ohhh

when she finished she closed her eyes... that song brought back so many memories... Jon's voice broke her out of her trance

"that lily was amazing"

**Jon POV**

He lay in his bed later that night his thoughts drifting back to Lily. She looked so beautiful with the fire reflecting on her white hair. Gosh when she started singing... he could not explain the sensation, it was like hearing an angel sing... her voice could make you forget about everything that's going on around you, except her...all he could see and hear was way she ran her hand through his hair made him want to melt. She truly was amazing. He found himself wishing he knew more about her

**So what did you guys think? Please drop me a review and let me know!**

**Kisses!**

**Shugha **


End file.
